finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tim van Kuik/Final Destination 6 - A Final Destination
Intro I thought about a grand finale in the last part(s) of the Final Destination films. That's why I thought of a great disaster, where two groups of people survive this freakish accident. I'll only be talking about the first group of people here for now. Characters - Timothy "Tim" Helcerson : Protagonist, prophet and survivor of the game convention accident. He's always trying to figuring out how death may strike next. He found several patterns after the first few accidents. Most of the times he thinks of a pattern while working with his co-workers in a supermarket. - Maximillian "Max" Mimmins : Friend of the protagonist and survivor of the game convention accident. He's very confident about Timothy finding a way to escape the pattern and always helping him. - Choan Orgellip : Friend of the protagonist and survivor of the game convention accident. After the accident he got in a fight with Timothy and he hasn't trust him anymore since. His best friend is Floris. - Twins Brendon and Thomas Farranser : Both friends of the protagonist and survivors of the game convention accident. Most of the time they're mean towards eachother, but at the moments they might lose eachother, they'll help the other no matter what. - Floris McBissan : Friend of the protagonist and survivor of the game convention accident. He's Choan's best friend and a little bit too self-confident. - Nils Dinoross : Friend of the protagonist and survivor of the game convention accident. Maximillian found out he was at the convention too after the twins died and that he'd folllowed them out of the convention. He's a co-worker of Timothy in a supermarket. His girlfriend Djaleesa works there too. - Djaleesa Cinfurd : Girlfriend of Nils and survivor of the game convention accident. After Nils admits he wasn't at the convention alone, but with his girlfriend, she's the next one to be in grave danger. - Tori-Cate Orgellip : Friend of the protagonist and survivor of the game convention accident. She's the only sibling of Choan and has been very scared since the accident. The only one she trusts is her brother. - - Opening Disaster A group of eleven teens are on their way to a great game convention, while they're on their holiday. However, all female teens are going to the spa next to the building with the convention. When they're inside, the main character and visionary, Timothy, gets a vision about lightning striking the building and killing everyone inside with a fire. Like always they also die in a creative way in the vision, though. All of the girls die while their sitting in a hot tub when the electricity and lightning from the building next to it continue to the spa. The girls also die in a horrible, yet entertaining way. Before the vision becomes reality, Timothy warns his friends and tell them to go outside and take the car. While they're trying to get out as quickly as possible, Timothy goes to the spa to get the girls. The building is now hit by the lightning and Timothy and the girls can get out of the spa just in time. When they're entering the car, the rest of the vision becomes reality. After The Disaster The group goes to the memorial of the 18 Opals Game Convention Building Disaster to meet up with Bludworth. He tells them they might be in danger, but that they shouldn't worry about it too much, as the only thing that could happen would be getting into trouble. After the memorial they quit their holiday and go home. Timothy thinks Bludworth is not right and persuades everyone to keep their cells on and with them every moment. Bludworth already warned them that cells wouldn't be able to crush Death's List, but it was the only option in Timothy's eyes. After the first death, Bludworth starts to believing Timothy and he wants to help the teens as much as possible. Death's List Floris McBissan The first one on Death's List is Floris, who works in an amusement park. While Tim is figuring out a pattern to cheat death, Floris starts to see an omen - a rollercoaster taking off. After the omen Tim calls Floris and tells him to watch out for a red rollercoaster, the same one Floris saw in his omen. While melted icecream is rapidly dripping on the ground and forming a puddle, Floris tells Tim about his omen. Tim strongly suggests Floris to get out of the amusement park, but Floris ignores that, as his boss would be crazy if he noticed no-one near the icecream stand. At that moment a spark of electricity hits the puddle of icecream in which Floris is standing, making Floris drop his cell in the puddle. The cell isn't working and Timothy gets another vision including a rollercoaster crash. Tim can ultimately reach Floris again, when the cell is finally working again and tells him about his vision. At that moment one can see a rollercoaster taking off. Floris becomes confused and Timothy instructs him to leave as soon as possible. However, Floris cannot hear this, as the connection is becoming worse. After he sees the rollercoaster heading for its final destination, he drops the phone again. At the moment Floris wants to run away, the coaster crashes nearby him, blowing him back to the stand. The coaster carts are burning when some gasoline comes in contact with it. Floris tries to stand up and run away, but he slips in the puddle. The carts explode, making it fire two big nails through the back of Floris's head, killing him. Choan Orgellip - Skipped The second one on Death's List is Choan, who's cycling down a road. Max contacts him and tells him to watch out for anything relating to one of the prior "final destination disasters". As the coaster already killed Floris, a car pile-up, airplane explosion, speedway crash, bridge collapse (and maybe the building collapse) remain for the guys. After Max told him this, a driver gets stuck in his steering and some gum on the gas pedal makes him unable to stop, whilst another driver gets hit, making him "donutting" towards Choan. Both were going to hit him, but as Max warned him in time, he could skip his death. He notices the cars soon enough, drives into the verge and jumps of his bicycle, from which the back side gets caught between the cars. Brendon Farranser The third one on Death's List is Brendon, who's on his way to the province building when he gets called by Timothy. He tells Brendon to avoid bridges, as that's the next one on the list (FD3: Rollercoaster Crash; FD4: Car Crash; FD5: Bridge Collapse). Brendon then replies that he isn't anywhere near the bridges, which is when Timothy gets a vision of a collapsing floor. Brendon, still on the phone with Tim, enters the building, when Timothy ask for Thomas. Brendon remembers Thomas saying he had to go to a little chat with someone of the province. Brendon immediately tries to find his brother after hearing himself talk. Timothy then tries to stop him, but Brendon throws his phone away and starts looking for his sibling. After running through the lower floor of the building and trying to call his brother for a couple of minutes, Brendon rushes to a small place he didn't check, which is where Thomas is. They then both fall through the collapsing floor, landing in a sea of flames, which has been created by a chain reaction before they fell. Brendon gets nearly burned to death, but is able to find a tiny pool of water to save himself. However, a falling lamp knocks him over, pushing him back into the flames. Then he nearly gets burned to death and eventually gets crushed by falling parts of the ceiling. Thomas Farranser The fourth one on Death's List is Thomas, who's Brendon's twin. He's already in the province building for some help about insurances. He threw his phone away, as Brendon constantly tried to call him, which became annoying. Besides, his cell was very old already and it was about to die. Category:Blog posts